injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Bane
Bane is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is officially classified as a Power User. Biography Growing up in Santa Prisca Peña Duro prison, the intellectually gifted Bane was educated in the ways of crime. He was subjected to experiments with the drug Venom, which gave him super strength. Regime Sent to the Phantom Zone by Superman for ‘re-education’, Bane was one of the first villains to be accepted into the ranks of the One Earth regime. His intellect and brute strength serve Superman well. Knightfall Raised in the infamous prison of Peña Duro, Bane’s fascination with Batman would lead him to Gotham to carry out an intricate plan that would eventually lead Bane to the Batcave, and the breaking of the Bat. Injustice: Gods Among Us Bane is first seen working for Lex Luthor in the original Earth fighting various heroes on the Justice League Watchtower before being defeated by Batman. In the alternate Earth, Bane is seen as a member of Superman's Regime who is part of the assault on the Insurgency base. Wonder Woman expresses surprise that Superman allowed Bane to fight for him. He battles Wonder Woman and is almost defeated but she is teleported away by Ares before she can finish him off. Powers and Abilities *Genius level intelligence *Master strategist *Expert combatant *Superhuman Strength *Addicted to the super steroid, Venom Gameplay Bane has no projectiles making him a close range Character and his attacks are powerful, but slower than other Characters. Character Trait Venom Boost: '''Bane can dose himself with 1, 2, or 3 levels of Venom, (even while attacking) increasing his overall damage per dose and adding armor to his specials. When the buff wears off, Bane will become weakened. While weakened, Bane will inflict less damage, take more damage, and will move at a slower speed. This weakness is intensified based on the amount of Venom used. Move List Basic Attacks: *Crushing (Controls: *Body Splash (Controls: *Quick Kick (Controls: *Lucho Power Punch (Controls: *Fist Slam (Controls: Combo Attacks: *Feel the Pain (Controls: *Master of Disguise (Controls: *Knightfall (Controls: Special Moves: *Body Press (Controls: *Raging Charge (Controls: *Double Punch (Controls: *Venom Uppercut (Controls: *Ring Slam (Controls: Super Move '''The Bat Breaker: Bane runs forward and grabs the opponent, punches him/her in the gut, launches him/her with an uppercut to the face, grabs the opponent by one leg and slams him/her to the ground, and then performs his infamous Back Breaker on him/her. Ending Superman had been a fool to believe Bane would willingly accept a subordinate role in the One Earth Government. With the high coucelor out of the way, true leadership could begin. Bane found Sinestro and Black Adam inspiring examples of ruthless absolute authority. They recipricated his regards for their talents. The three former villains regained control of the planet, and formed a ruling triad that would be uninterrupted, until the next phase of Bane's plan. Intro/Outro Intro: Bane slams the button on his chest that activates his supply of Venom, groaning as his muscles bulge and his veins swell and turn green, before roaring loudly and entering his battle stance. Outro: Bane slowly walks toward his fallen opponent while unsheathing a knife before planting it right next to his opponent's head and says "You know nothing of strength!". Quotes *"I will break you!" *"You know nothing of strength!" *"Yo Soy Tu Muerte" -Clash (spanish for "I Am Your Death") *"Voy A Comer Tu Corrazon" -Clash (spanish for "I Eat Your Heart") *"You are petite, no?" -Clash with any Character *"I will break the Bat!" -Clash with Batman *"You match my size. not my will." -Clash with Doomsday. Costumes Default Bane wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask. Bane has venom tubes running from his back to his arms, chest, and inner thighs. He also has pieces of metal protecting his forearms, feet, and knees. Regime Bane wears a ripped orange prison uniform with his venom injection system on his bare chest. He also has metal protection on his arms and legs. Knightfall His appearance during the Knightfall comic (unlocked by rating the IOS Version). Trivia *Fred Tatasciore also voiced Bane in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman Arkham City. *Bane is best known as the first villain to have ever "Broken the Bat". He crippled Batman in the early 90's of DC Comics, forcing Bruce Wayne into a year-long retirement. *Bane was the 15th character added to the playable roster, revealed alongside Lex Luthor in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine. He wasn't actually shown in any gameplay footage until a month later during his fight for Injustice Battle Arena. *Bane is currently the only Latino character in Injustice. He was born in the prison of Peña Duro, Santa Prisca. Gallery BADG3DjCcAEuo8 .jpg|Bane's first Appearance BaneProfilePic.jpg|Bane Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook BNCCLR.png Bane and Nightwing.jpg Lex and Bane.jpg Bane Concept Art.jpg|Bane's Concept Art. Bane Battle Arena.jpg Bane Battle Arena 1.jpg Batman vs Bane Battle Arena.png Back Breaker!.jpg|Bane's Back Breaker BBF.PNG|Batman and Bane about to fight. BBF2.PNG|Bane slaming Batman on the ground. BF.PNG|Bane falling. BS.PNG|Bane's Super Move. BS2.PNG|Bane's Super Move. BS3.PNG|Bane's Super Move BS4.PNG|Bane's Super Move BattlearenaBANE.jpg Bane Alternate.jpg|Alternate Costume Bane Alternate Costume Concept Art.jpg|Alternative Costume Concept Art BaneMaskXboxLive.png|Bane Avatar mask for Xbox Live BaneAvatarCostume.png|Bane Avatar costume for Xbox Live bane Knightfall.png|Knightfall Bane in the IOS version BaneCardiOS.jpg Knightfall Bane 1.jpg|Knightfall Bane in the console version KF Bane breaker.jpg|Knightfall Bane doing the back breaker Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member